White Kitten
by Aeris1172
Summary: Shion's looking for chaos, and right before she finds him, he becomes a fluffy white kitten. shionxchaos


White Kitten

Well, I got bored and did a rewrite of my birthday present from chaosxShion. WHICH WAS THE SHIZ, BY THE WAY, PEEPS. And I'm also reading the wonderful story 'Borne Up on Angel Wings' by the wonderful 'Digi Chris' …. Again! XD And also, the Shionxchaos relationship in this is going to be a tad rushed. I heard that this whole idea was stolen from Tokyo Mew Mew… So I twisted it a bit. Shion gets a tad angsty. If you read this write free the apples! at the bottom of your review. Alright, well on with the piece of crap that is White Kitten!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga, nor Tokyo Mew mew. NOR BORNE UP ON ANGEL WINGS.

SPOILERS FOR EPISODE ONE IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED IT

------------------------

chaos let out a heavy sigh and took a seat on the edge of the fountain. Lately, he had been coming to the Foundation's fountain plaza, or so it was called by Jr., for mainly one reason: Shion. He had messed up the ship… because he was thinking about Shion. The power went out for a good hour at the least and no one could find a flashlight. Unfortunately, chaos had collided with a wall about ten times when he was looking for a source of light… because he was thinking about Shion. He clawed at the loose rocks on the fountain as he remembered how he first thought of the young brunette:

As a daughter.

God knows why he did, but that was the initial thought that came to him when he saw her all the time. He comforted her in the Cathedral after Cherenkov died, because he felt it was his duty as… well, a father. But as the days went by, chaos seemed to observe Shion more and recognize her beauty and intellect. He found himself drawn to her in a very unfatherly like way. Ways that when he saw her he felt his pulse quicken slightly and he usually grabbed his elbow nervously. There was a strange aura about her that addicted him to her presence and made him want to grab her and kiss her. He chuckled just thinking about it. Their lips touching softly, then the kiss evolving more avidly a few seconds later. His hands running through her strawberry scented hair and an affectionate moan spilling from her mouth. Another laugh erupted from his throat and he felt a slight blush creep to his tan cheeks.

"chaos?" rang a sweet voice from across the fountain plaza. He took a glance over and saw Shion coming up the stairs. His eyes widened and without a thought, he turned himself into a small, white kitten. Shion scanned the area, then slumped a bit, walking towards the fountain.

"Oh… He's not here either…" She sighed, dejectedly. She was about to turn back around and leave when she saw the kitten. A slight smile crept onto her lips. "Why, hello there, kitty…" She slowly walked towards the fountain more, where chaos sat, looking at Shion with its small crystalline blue eyes. She kneeled down next to the fountain, petting the top of the kitten's head softly. It let out a soft purr.

"Aw, you're adorable… I never was one for cats, but there's something about you," she whispered. She slid her hand gingerly under the cat's tummy and lifted it up as she took a seat on the fountain, then set him onto her lap, still petting his soft, white furry head.

_Heh, if Jr. could see me now, _chaos thought to himself, suppressing a smile. He blinked slightly. _Can cats smile? _he pondered.

"You know what sucks about love?" She randomly blurted out, catching chaos off guard. He looked up at her and meowed. "You never know if they feel the same way. And when you find out, it's usually not a pretty sight what can happen to your mental and physical health, you know?" The kitten blinked. Shion laughed and blushed. "What am I talking about? You're a cat; of course you wouldn't know…" she muttered, scratching under the kitten's chin. He purred again and Shion giggled, laying back and setting him on her chest.

"You're like a little motorboat!" She joked, placing a soft kiss upon his head. chaos purred once more, licking Shion's cheek affectionately. She grinned and sat the kitten in her lap once again. She sighed lightly and sat up, gazing at the white kitten. "You know... I don't have anyone to talk to about anything," she whispered. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, smiling. chaos let out a soft meow as she petted under his chin once again and curled into a ball, still purring.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, giggling. She began to tell her problems to the white kitten upon her lap.

"Ever since Kevin died, I've felt alone. I know there's everyone on the Elsa to the Durandal and even Miyuki, but honestly... I just miss having someone there for me to hold me. I... I mean, I _know _that I... ah, let's say have feelings... for someone," she said, laughing a bit and looking into the fountain. "I think that I love chaos," she said, dipping her fingers into the water. The kitten's eyes opened and his claws involuntarily dug into Shion's legs. She yelped slightly as the cat hopped off her lap and stared at her.

"Ow! I take it you don't _want me to like chaos_!" She questioned, rubbing her thighs softly. chaos meowed, then silently cursed at himself for changing forms because the brunette woman was coming up to the fountain. And to look for him, of all people!

"Well, anyway... There's something about him, you know? He's sweet... caring... and," she blushed heavily, "he's pretty cute." chaos's paw slipped out from under him and he tumbled into the fountain, splashing Shion in the process. She gasped slightly as the cold water sprinkled upon her face and chest. He, as a cat, had to act as if he hated water. So he shook his paws off, considering he couldn't jump out and onto Shion's lap, getting her all wet. Or maybe he could and she would take him back and she'd change her pants in front of him. Before chaos knew it, he had begun purring loudly at his own thoughts. Shion began laughing as she wiped off her pink cheeks.

"Shiiooon!" yelled a voice from the stone steps leading to the plaza. She looked to her left and saw Jr. walking towards her.

"Hey, Jr.," she said, standing up.

"Hey, Shion. We've been looking for you all over! Have you by any chance seen ch...aos..." He trailed off as he saw the cute white kitten in the fountain.

"You!" He screeched. "The Captain's been looking for you!" Shion laughed at Jr. and placed her hands on her hips.

"Jr., what are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him skeptically. He let out a snort.

"Oh, great. She doesn't know," he said, glancing at chaos, grinning evilly. "Let's hope you didn't reveal anything of importance to the tricky bastard," he finished, looking back at a very confused Shion. He quickly glared at chaos. "Stop. She'll find out eventually." Shion glanced back and forth at the cat and Jr.

"F-Find out what?" She questioned, fidgeting with her jacket. Jr. pointed at the kitten, as there was a blinding light. Shion covered her eyes quickly, not wanting to lose her eyesight more than she already had. She kept her hand over her eyes until chaos cleared his throat slightly.

"Uh... Hi, Shion..." he said, hanging his head in shame. She parted two fingers to see the pallid haired boy sitting in the fountain, his bangs hanging over his same crystalline blue eyes he had stared at her with earlier. Her hand dropped from her face and her face blanched.

She had just said she loved him.

"Oh my god," she muttered, clamping her hand over her mouth. She regained the coloring in her face, only to then blush deeply.

"chaos?" She asked in a horrified voice, taking a step backwards, as if she had been struck with a mysterious force. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with regret.

"Shion... Look, I can explain," he stammered. Jr. let out a heavy laugh and glanced at Shion, his lips pursed.

"He **obviously **knows something you don't want him to," he said, crossing his arms. Shion stared at the silver haired boy in the fountain, taking it all in.

"Then enlighten me, chaos, and explain," she demanded. chaos reeled slightly, staying silent. Shion scoffed. "Fine. Don't." She began to walk away. Before chaos knew it, she had disappeared down the steps and around the corner. Jr. eyed chaos suspiciously.

"What did she tell you?" He asked, leaning towards him. chaos stood up.

"Something secretive."

"About...?"

"Me," chaos replied. Jr. took it all in for a moment, then his eyes went wide.

"Jesus Christ on a bicycle! She's in love with you!" By this point, chaos was already half-way down the steps, sprinting after the brunette woman who had just said she loved him. A million thoughts raced through his mind, but it all seemed to lead back to her.

"Shion!" He cried out at her. She was a few feet away. She ignored him and sped up her pace, trying to outrun him. chaos let out a slight growl and chased after her as fast as he could. She glanced behind her and ran a few steps forwards. "Shion! W-Would you just _wait?_!" He choked out as he became short of breath. She turned around to face him, looking as if she was teetering on the verge of either crying or killing someone. Slowly, she approached him, tuning out the whispering strangers all around them.

"Shion," he breathed, standing up straight.

"What, chaos?"

"Do you love me?" he asked. She stayed quiet and blinked at him. "Yes or no."

Still no answer.

"Do you love me or n—"

"Yes, I do god dammit!" She said, her voice cracking and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Happy now! Okay, chaos, I love you! I've loved you for the longest I can remember! Alright?"

"Sh-Shion," he whispered, a look of concern growing on his face. She let out a loud sob and threw herself into his arms. He immediately held her firmly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Shion, it's... it's okay," he reassured her as her shoulders heaved. "Shh."

"chaos, I love you and I don't want to..." Her words hit chaos roughly like a brick, causing him almost to stagger backwards. "I don't want to let it go though, chaos... I just don't."

"I love you too," he stammered. Shion glanced up at him, blinking through her tears. chaos didn't know what else to say to ease her pain. But, he did love her, so what was so wrong with it?

'_Yeshua.' _A voice echoed in chaos's head.

'What now?' He shot back telepathically.

'_You know you cannot do that.'_ chaos didn't respond. _'Oh, dear brother of mine. Enjoy your time with her whilst you can.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_You know very well what I mean. She mustn't ever know. Emotions just get in the way. Destroy the memory. Do you understand what I'm saying, Yeshua?'_

'Yes.'

'_Good. You know what you must do.'_

"I do..." chaos muttered. Shion's lips formed into a smile and she laughed.

"You love me, chaos? You love me?" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, but barely.

"Yes." Shion smiled even wider and leaned in, pressing her lips against chaos's. This caught him off guard and he grabbed onto her waist, almost toppling over. She kissed him deeper, running her hands through his hair as his mouth opened voluntarily. She suppressed giggles as she pulled away, her eyes lit up like never before.

"This is the best day of my life, chaos," she replied. He kissed her softly again, biting at her lip and flicking his tongue into her mouth. She moaned lightly as he pulled away. He smiled.

"Yeah, Shion... I love you," he said. The words rolled off his tongue.

_I love Shion._

_Shion loves me too. _He thought to himself, indulging in the feeling of no longer being alone and waiting for a passionate relationship.

'_Do it. Now. Don't get yourself caught up.' _chaos obeyed the voice in his mind.

"Come on... I want to talk to you," he said. She blushed as he grabbed her hand and led her off towards the beach. Jr. came bounding into the area where the two just were, looking around frantically.

"H-Have you guys seen two weird looking...er... uh, you see... erm... MY PARENTS!" Jr. stammered, giving everyone shifty eyes as they stared at him. "Yeah, thanks alot, morons," he said, jogging off towards the beach.

Millions of thoughts raced through chaos's mind once again as he and Shion walked towards the beach, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and his fingers playing with her auburn hair. They sharply turned a corner and arrived at the Kukai Foundation's beach. chaos's heart sank slightly as she dragged him over towards the water, smiling brightly at him. He wished he could just pull out a camera and take a picture of her dazzling smile that made his heart race. Soon enough, she would forget this ever happened. She splashed chaos lightly, snapping him out of his trance. He grinned slightly, running up to her and embracing her gently. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, rocking back and forth gently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Me too," chaos said. "But we can't."

"For how long can we just stay here?"

'_Yeshua. Get it over with.'_

"We can't," he whispered, releasing her from the embrace. She looked up at him, her eyes desperately looking at him. She reached out a hand, but he stopped her.

"Shion... I can't do this."

"W-Why not?" she asked, furrowing her brow slightly and trying to approach him. He shook his head and backed away. She let her hand fall back to her side as she fought back tears. chaos took her hands in his and fell to his knees, looking up at her.

"I will love you, Shion. No matter what pulls us apart," he choked as his hands began to glow.

"Wh—" Shion was cut off by a flash of light and an earsplitting screech. Her eyes glowed a bright orange, then closed as she collapsed onto the sandy ground, her breathing steady. chaos stood up, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes slowly.

"You did the right thing," a man said. chaos calmly looked to a table inside of the beach's bar. Wilhelm sat there, his chin resting on his hands, propped up by the table.

"...I suppose," chaos said, looking at the unconscious brunette laying on the sand, her hair draped in her eyes. Wilhelm let out a heavy sigh.

"I know you love her, as she does you, but there will be a time for your relationship to bloom. And now is not the time, my brother," Wilhelm replied, standing up and walking over to his brother. chaos looked up at him.

"When she awakes, she will not remember."

"I know."

"But, she will still have her emotions for you. And to your pleasure, they have heightened," he said, with a slight smile upon his lips. chaos's face was wiped clean of all emotions as he picked up the brunette and carried her in his arms, walking towards the shuttle to the Durandal. The sand around Wilhelm flew up into a barrier around him and with one last smile, the brother of chaos had disappeared.

_...When she awakes, she will not remember... but, she will still have emotions for you_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Okay, yeah I know, IT SUCKS. And it's SHORT. I read over it and got pretty bored with it. Well, I'm sorry if it was boring, but it was only a one-shot. There's not gonna be anymore of this for you to die from. XD Now excuse me whilst I go check to see if any Shionxchaos stories have been updatizzled.

-Aeris1172

REVIEW. >D


End file.
